Nupcial: El amor no es un cuento de Hadas
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Una historia de amor, que se relaciona con otras dos, es un Kenshin Kaoru un poco de Yumi y Shishio, no se lo pueden perder... Cap2 arriba! Rechazo de una melodía...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai.

_Nupcial:_ El amor no es un Cuento de Hadas

Capitulo 1: Lenguaje en notas musicales

**Londres , Inglaterra, 5 de Febrero del 2005 **

Eran alrededor de las 11:45 de la noche, el cielo rara vez se percibía cobijado con el manto estelar, siempre nublado, como si día y noche fueran un mismo tiempo, tranquilidad, sinceridad, eran las melodías que acompasadas con el viento llegaban a los oídos de los espectadores que habían asistido al concierto del joven más popular del momento en toda Inglaterra, la familia real se encontraba sentada en el palco más lujoso.

Cada una de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar disfrutaban moviendo su cabeza llevando con su cuerpo las notas musicales hasta el alma.

" **_Kenshin Himura "_** un joven de estatura promedio al hombre de su patria, de tez clara, que hacía juego con su llamativa cabellera de Fuego y sus hermosos ojos color violeta, mezclados con un dorado que solo el astro rey brindaba en cada rayo que caía a la Tierra, el joven pianista de 26 años, disfrutaba componiendo dulces melodías que apaciguaban el alma de quien la escuchará, allí estaba sentado, vestido de esmoquin, conduciendo la magia de cada nota musical que en sus tiempos de melancolía y soledad llegaban como inspiración a sus pensamientos.

- **Soledad** – Fue la palabra dicha por el maestro de ceremonias, título de la última pieza que se escucharía en todo el lugar, una composición fuera de lo común hecha por el joven Himura , como por arte de magia, las nubes se disiparon y las estrellas brillaron en su esplendor, ese joven tenía algo especial, bastaba observarle cerrar los ojos para que sus dedos hicieran maravillas con el objeto que más que instrumento musical parecía ser parte de su ser, se escucho en todo el lugar una dulce , tranquila y melancólica melodía.

Un breve silencio, interrumpido por el toque suave de las cuerdas de un violín,

- **_maravilloso_** – pensó una linda joven de cabellos negros como la oscuridad de la noche y hermosos zafiros por Iris, se dejaba llevar por la magia del momento, compartía con el joven un solo deseo llevar tranquilidad y una especie de extraña alegría mezclada con tristeza a los corazones de las personas que apreciaban la música instrumental.

Uniendo los sonidos de ambos instrumentos en un final triunfal, ... se terminó ... . los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las personas se encontraban de pie, una manera de agradecer al joven y su linda acompañante por el momento divino que les habían hecho pasar.

Si , él lo había logrado, unir los corazones de las personas en uno solo, un lenguaje complicado, pero a la vez sencillo de disfrutar, el amor, eso era lo que Kenshin venía buscando en su camino por años atrás, 4, 6, 8 , era hace tantos años que había perdido la cuenta, fue en ese momento al escuchar los aplausos cuando regreso a la realidad, la burbuja musical se había reventado, nuevamente haciendo caso de los actos de su conciencia, obsequio una sonrisa melancólica al publicó , hizo reverencias en gratitud a los halagos, giro su rostro a la dirección donde se encontraba la joven, sus miradas se cruzaron, los hermosos zafiros brillaron, hipnotizando los ojos de Kenshin, sintió una sensación extraña que nacía de la boca de su estómago, se apoderó de él un deseo de estar cerca de la joven que le había acompañado cerrando su concierto, aquel concierto sería inolvidable para ambos jóvenes, ella sentía inmensamente la necesidad de acercarse , conocerle y saber cada detalle significativo de su vida, la música era su lazo ...

Kenshin salió de su pequeño trance, se acerco a la joven, tomo su mano invitándole a dar a su lado las gracias al público, ella no vacilo, lo complació, era electrizante estar juntos, rozando sus manos en un momento que pareció eternidad.

- **Gracias, fue inolvidable** – Dijo el joven de ojos violeta, centelló un hermoso dorado de ellos que atrajeron la mirada de la joven por un par de segundos, en los cuales olvido que las personas aún esperaban su gratitud.

- **De nada, fue un placer **– dijo la chica con suave y dulce voz, solo audible para él, era un momento para contemplar, su momento juntos después de muchos años de búsqueda.

El joven acerco sus labios a su mano y besándola se presentó .

- **Kenshin Himura, el placer fue mío** –

- **Kaoru Kamilla** – dijo la chica reaccionando al sentir el contacto de los labios del joven con su piel, hizo una reverencia para agradecer los aplausos.

Las luces se apagaron, el telón se cerraba y tras de este las siluetas de dos jóvenes que se encontraban envueltos en una fantasía musical.

- **Mucho gusto joven Himura** – Dijo Kaoru atrayendo la mano que el sostenía a su pecho, el soltó la mano , la joven le obsequio una sonrisa.

- **El gusto es mío señorita Kamilla¿le puedo pedir un favor?** – dijo Kenshin sin apartar sus ojos de los de la joven.

- **Gracias, dígame** – dijo Kaoru

- **Solo llámeme Kenshin **– dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

**- _Oh Dios , tiene una sonrisa divina_** – pensó Kaoru

**Lo haré solo si tú dejas de llamarme Señorita Kamilla y me llamas por mi nombre ... Kaoru** – dijo Kaoru deseando que ese encuentro fuera el principio de una linda amistad.

**Por supuesto señ... Kaoru **– dijo Kenshin sonriendo nuevamente.

**Así esta mejor, sin formalidades** – dijo Kaoru acercándose a Kenshin.

**Hai, Podría invitarte un café, si me lo permites, no tenía idea de que me acompañarías a tocar para cerrar el concierto, hubiera querido saberlo para practicar juntos** – dijo Kenshin caminando hacia el camerino de la chica.

**Lo siento** – dijo Kaoru deteniendo su camino, clavando su vista al suelo.

**Dije algo malo Kaoru** – preguntó Kenshin con dulce voz, tomando el mentón de la chica con su mano, levantando su rostro lentamente.

Sucedió otra vez sus miradas se encontraron.

- **... _¿ acaso es magia, No , los cuentos de hadas no existen, esto es amor..._ **– pensó Kenshin mirando el rostro de la joven, recorrió cada parte de su rostro memorizándolo, se fijo en sus bellos ojos azules, un mar que le invitaba a descubrir los misterios de su corazón.

La joven tembló al sentir el contacto de los labios de Kenshin con los suyos, sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, en que momento se había acercado a su rostro que habían perdido la distancia de dos seres extraños que acababan de conocerse, rozo sus labios, el primer contacto fue cálido sentía la respiración del joven en sus mejillas, fue un tierno besó lento y dulce, nunca había disfrutado de esa manera un beso lleno de ternura y sinceridad.

- **Lo siento ...**– dijo en un susurro el joven recuperándose del hechizo de los ojos de la joven, le habían llevado a la gloría, a probar el dulce sabor de sus labios, no se arrepentía; si ella se lo permitía lo haría una y otra vez hasta saciar la sed que esos labios habían despertado en los de él.

Kaoru se encontraba paralizada, no sentía sus piernas, en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer, era un sueño, agradable y placentero, escucho las palabras de Kenshin susurradas en su oído una vez que el se alejaba de su rostro lentamente.

- **_... Oh¡ no te alejes ..._** – grito la conciencia de Kaoru al recuperar su lucidez, fue inútil Kenshin ya estaba frente a ella observándola, el silencio fue el único testigo de aquella muestra de ...

- **_... ¿ Agradecimiento, acaso era su manera de darle las gracias por acompañarle en el concierto ..._** – se preguntó mentalmente Kaoru, no lo sabía, pero algo era seguro no podía quedarse allí frente a él paralizada y confundida, Kaoru pudo mover sus piernas sin decir una sola palabra dio medía vuelta para salir corriendo fuera del alcance del joven que hacía un momento le había robado el corazón con un besó, Kaoru había decidido no averiguar que había significado ese besó...

Kenshin observó perderse por el pasillo la silueta de la linda joven que minutos antes se encontraba frente a él.

-**_ Supongo que ese fue un no _**– pensó el joven, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dando media vuelta se dirigió a su camerino.

- **Buenas noches Himura , te felicito estuviste espectacular** – dijo un hombre alto de cabellos negros, tez morena; extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Kenshin.

- **Buenas noches Shishio, gracias** – respondió Kenshin al saludo del hombre.

- **Supongo que disfrutaste cada nota musical **– dijo Shishio sonriendo.

- **así fue** – dijo Kenshin asintiendo.

- **Himura me voy, Yumi debe estar esperándome, que descanses, no olvides que tienes 5 conciertos más que dar en Francia** - dijo Shishio volvió a estrechar la mano del joven.

- **Hai, dale mis saludos a la bella Yumi **– dijo Kenshin.

- **claro, a tú hermana le gusto mucho lo que hiciste al final del concierto , esa chica es una pareja adecuada para ti en la música y tal vez ... puedan llegar a tener una amistad sólida **– dijo Shishio en un todo pícaro.

- **Es cierto, eso mismo te iba a preguntar¿ de dónde conoces a la señorita Kamilla ?** – preguntó kenshin mostrando mucho interés.

- **pues... en realidad... Kaoru es hija de mi hermana, Yumi se enteró de que era buena tocando el violín, la escuchó tocar y le pareció buena idea que te acompañara tocando... y veo que no se equivocó, el último número fue el mejor de la noche...** – dijo Shishio.

- **Entiendo ... ¿eso crees?** – preguntó Kenshin a su cuñado.

- **No solo lo creo yo, todas las personas opinaron lo mismo** – dijo Shishio a Kenshin observando el interés del hermano menor de su esposa.

- **Entonces no sería mala idea que invitará a Kaoru a que me acompañe a Francia, así abriera y cerrada conmigo cada uno de los conciertos** – dijo Kenshin pensando en voz alta, olvidando que Shishio se encontraba frente a él.

- **Nunca imagine que la pequeña Kao pudiera surtir tal efecto en ti ... – **dijo Shishio llamando la atención de Kenshin** – si quieres puedo darte el teléfono de mi sobrina, te comunicas con ella , se ponen de acuerdo ¿ qué te parece ? **– terminó diciendo Shishio posando su mano derecha en su mentón.

**- ¿ Harías eso por mi ? **– preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Por supuesto, como tu representante haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso me arriesgo a entregarte a mi sobrina consentida, talvez... encuentres el amor en ella, ese amor él que crees solo viene en cuentos de hadas** – dijo Shishio esbozando una sonrisa malvada.

- **Tal vez te equivoques y más que negar mi teoría la corrobore **– dijo Kenshin.

- **Haya tú Himura, toma este es el teléfono** – dijo Shishio que sacaba una tarjeta blanca con dos números telefónicos escritos en este, parecía que se encontraba preparado.

- **Gracias** – dijo kenshin tomando en sus manos la pequeña tarjeta.

- **Te di su teléfono móvil y el de su departamento, llámale después de las 5 de la tarde, estudia en la facultad de música en las mañanas** – dijo Shishio alejándose hacia la sálida.

- **_Perfecto, aún tengo otra oportunidad para conocerte Kaoru Kamilla_** – pensó Kenshin siguiendo su camino ...

Continuará...

Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que me hayan extrañado, por que yo si les he extrañado mucho, como ya saben por la mudanza temporal me he quedado sin Internet, por lo que no he podido conectarme, ni mucho menos he podido actualizar, pero me he dado un break y he venido a subir este nuevo fic, que son tres historias en una, sin embargo todas tienen en común una boda y el amor, espero que disfruten mucho leerlas, ya sea en separado o que lean las tres.

Pd. Cualquier explicación entren a mi perfil ahí hay más detalles de las historias que tengo publicadas...

Dejen Reviews, no olviden dejar su correo para estar en contacto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai.

_Nupcial: _El amor no es un Cuento de Hadas Capitulo 2: Invitación... rechazo de una melodía 

**Londres , Inglaterra, 10 de Febrero del 2005 **

Una linda joven abrió la puerta de un departamento... entró al lugar, dejó caer su bolso en el sillón de la sala, el que tiene tres asientos, caminó mientras peleaba, intentado deshacerse de sus zapatos, empezó a desabotonar su blusa, acercándose al refrigerador para sacar un jugo de naranja... el calor empezaba afectarle... se dirigió a la repisa donde estaba el teléfono, dando clic al botón de mensajes recibidos, empezó a escuchar los mensajes, no había nada nuevo... lo de siempre invitaciones para abrir cuentas de crédito... mensajes de su tío Shishio deseándole los buenos días ... mensajes de chicos de su clase que le invitaban a salir ... pero en ese momento hubo uno ¿ diferente ? ... llamó su atención al cien por ciento al instante al escuchar esa voz que se le hacia familiar, su mirada se iluminó al recordar el hombre a quien pertenecía ese nombre.

- **_Buenos días Señorita Kamiya... habla el joven Himura, el pianista con el cual compartió el escenario tocando algunas melodías... un momento inolvidable... espero se vuelva a repetir ... es por eso... que a mi me gustaría hacerle una propuesta... la cual no trataré por teléfono, Me gustaría pudiéramos salir a cenar mañana en la noche alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche, si esta interesada le estaré esperando en el restaurante que se encuentra en el Hotel IMPALACE... le agradezco el haberme escuchado y ojala pueda verla mañana_** -

Kaoru terminaba de escuchar el mensaje dejándose caer todo su cuerpo sobre el sillón.

**- Una propuesta ... ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?** – se preguntó absorta en sus pensamientos la joven.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Un joven Pelirrojo de hermosos ojos violeta depositaba el teléfono inalámbrico de color negro sobre la mesa del comedor.

- **Buenos días hermanito¿cómo estas?** – saludo una hermosa mujer de ojos púrpura y cabellos castaños besando la mejilla del joven.

- **Buenos días Yumi, estoy bien, algo cansado por el trabajo** – respondió el joven respondiendo el beso.

- **Me dijo Shishio que habías quedado encantado con el concierto del fin de semana **– dijo Yumi tomando asiento en el sofá.

- **Así es** – respondió Kenshin caminando hacia su habitación.

- **Y dime Ken... ¿ ya le llamaste a Kao Chan?** – preguntó curiosa la mujer girando su cuerpo para observar la espalda del joven de cabello de fuego perderse dentro de la habitación.

- **Vaya, No se puede tener un secreto entre mi representante y Yo** – dijo Kenshin asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

La mujer sonrió al verle despeinado – **Si se puede... pero sucede que tu representante es mi marido y entre nosotros no hay secretos** – dijo Yumi.

- **lo sé** – dijo Kenshin saliendo de su habitación con ropa más cómoda... jeans y playera.

- **No puedes quejarte Ken... mi idea fue fantástica... todas las personas que asistieron al concierto estuvieron maravillados con la sorpresa el maestro de la música en el piano y una alumna de música tocando el violín... es la chica indicada para ti** – dijo Yumi.

- **No lo negaré Yumi... tu idea fue brillante... pero no puedes ir por allí buscándome una novia... sabes que para mí el amor no fue hecho... mi vida es la música** – dijo Kenshin tomando asiento en el mismo sillón donde estaba su hermana, quedando frente a ella.

- **Otra vez con eso Ken ... por kami tienes 26 años... eres un joven único haciendo música... eres guapo y no lo digo por que seas mi hermano... si no por que me cansó de escuchar a las mujeres de todas la edades decirlo... eres un joven tan lindo y dulce ... vamos Ken date una oportunidad y no creas que ando buscándote novia... yo sólo escuche a Kao chan tocar y me pareció buena idea ayudarle para ampliar su experiencia y currículum... tiene 21 años, esta por graduarse en la escuela de música ... **– dijo Yumi acomodando el fleco de su hermano que le cubría sus hermosos ojos violetas.

- **Ya veo... estabas ayudando a tu sobrina... ajá... esa ni tú te la creíste Yumi** – dijo Kenshin sonriendo, conocía muy bien a su hermana sus acciones siempre tenían una doble intención escondida.

- **Bueno talvez... lo hice ayudando a ambos** – dijo Yumi derrotada... no podía ocultarle nada a su hermano... odiaba algunas veces ser como un vaso de vidrio para él... podía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos y movimientos sin mirarle.

- **Pues te lo agradezco hermanita** – dijo el chico sonriendo y besando la frente de su hermana.

- ¿**Hablas en serio**? – preguntó Yumi con asombro en sus palabras.

- **Claro, de hecho terminaba de dejar un mensaje en su contestador...** – dijo Kenshin observando la cara que su hermana ponía al escucharle.

- **Pero... ken no me dejes así... dime que fue lo que le dijiste¿la invitaste a una cita?** – dijo Yumi con suma curiosidad.

- **No comas ansias Yumi... sólo le invité a cenar... quiero hacerle una propuesta** – dijo Kenshin tomando una revista de música para hojearla.

- **Vaya!... ¿de matrimonio? ... ¿no crees que vas muy aprisa? ... había escuchado del amor a primera vista pero... Por KAMI Shishio me mata junto contigo... es su sobrina favorita** – decía Yumi haciéndose una tormenta en sus pensamientos... como en un vaso de agua.

- **Que imaginación hermanita... espera... para empezar no he dicho que estoy enamorado de la joven... segundo no creo en el amor... así que amor a primera vista son locuras tuyas... y Shishio no va matar a nadie... él casi me sugirió que lo hiciera dándome su teléfono¿no crees?** – dijo Kenshin mirando a su hermana con una expresión picara.

-** Bueno... entonces de que se trata aquello que le propondrás a la linda Kao Chan** – dijo Yumi más tranquila... procesando las palabras de su hermano...

-** Es sencillo, sólo quiero que me acompañe abriendo y cerrando mis próximos conciertos en Francia** – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- **ahhh... ya entiendo ahora... no es mala idea... matarías dos pájaros de un tiro... logras impresionar a los franceses con tu talento acompañado de Kao Chan y tienes también pretexto para enamorarla... eres muy listo hermanito** – dijo Yumi con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- **Sigo pensando que tienes mucha imaginación Yumi** – dijo Kenshin dejando la revista en la mesa de madera que se encontraba a un lado del sillón – **Mañana sabré si acepta** – dijo Kenshin cerrando sus ojos recordando el rostro de la joven... en especial sus lindos ojos que le invitaban ahogarse en su mar.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

- **Por centésima vez, kao chan, no se como Kenshin pudo obtener tu teléfono **– dijo un hombre desde el otro lado de un teléfono en su despacho.

-**Esto esta muy raro tío... ese joven Himura es hermano de la tía Yumi, por ende tu cuñado y me dices que tú no le diste mi teléfono** – dijo Kaoru que estaba acostada en su cama tirada boca abajo.

- **Tal vez fue Yumi... ya la conoces... ella fue la de la idea de que tocarás en compañía de su hermano** – dijo Shishio.

- **Es verdad... Tía Yumi dijo que su hermano andaba buscando una persona que le ayudará a cerrar ese concierto y sabes una cosa... Kenshin no parecía estar enterado de nada** – dijo Kaoru molesta – ¿ **qué me puedes decir de eso?** -

- **Pues yo nada... sólo soy su representante no su nana... aparte Yumi y Kenshin tienen mucha comunicación... cómo iba saber yo que mi esposa andaba haciendo trabajos por su cuenta** – dijo Shishio pidiendo al cielo un milagro para que su sobrina no lo descubriera, colgando el teléfono llamaría a Kenshin para que no le dijera nada a su sobrina de cómo había conseguido sus teléfonos... gracias a Kami su cuñado no había tenido la ocurrencia de lo localizarla por celular, había olvidado decirle que debía dejar todo tipo de información en el anonimato.

- **Creo que la tía Yumi andaba haciendo de Celestina... eso es lo creo... Kenshin quiere hacerme una propuesta... me invito a cenar para mañana a las 8:00 de la noche **- dijo Kaoru ya más relajada conocía a su tía y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa o cometer locuras por razones extrañas para otras personas... una de ellas haberse casado con su tío sin el permiso de sus padres.

- **No creo que tengas problemas con Himura... ya le hablas como si fueran amigos, es la segunda vez que escuchó que lo nombras por su nombre de pila** – dijo Shishio esbozando una sonrisa... a su sobrina le había agradado su cuñado, su esposa se apuntaba un punto como cupido... nunca fallaba.

- **Pues... este... yo... es que ese.. día hablamos unos minutos... y quedamos de dejar a un lado las formalidades... si eso fue**- dijo Kaoru nerviosa al percatarse de que su tío había descubierto que ya había conversado con el joven y con mucha confianza de otra manera no le diría Kenshin... cerró sus ojos y recordó ese dulce beso que aún hacía que le cosquillarán los labios... sonrió... regreso de sus pensamientos gracias a la voz de su tío.

- **No te pongas nerviosa... me alegra que mi cuñado y tú hayan dado una actuación maravillosa... todos opinaban lo mismo** – dijo Shishio intentando devolver la calma a su sobrina.

- **Oye tío¿Tú sabes qué es eso que el joven Himura quiere proponerme?** – preguntó curiosa Kaoru.

- **Ni idea, no puedo ayudarte en ese asunto... lo sabrás mañana que vayas a la cena¿Por qué irás cierto?** – dijo Shishio con interés.

- **Pues yo no lo sé** – dijo Kaoru dudando - **¿ crees que deba ir?** – preguntó Kaoru.

- **Claro que debes ir, Himura es un caballero** – dijo Shishio – **si llega hacerte algo malo, se las verá conmigo**-

- **Tío que cosas dices – dijo Kaoru asustada conocía a su tío y sabía que su palabra se cumplía** – si tú me dices es buena idea que vaya iré -

- **Entonces ve pensando en que ponerte **– dijo Shishio

- **Esta bien, gracias tío, te quiero, saludos a la tía Yumi **– dijo Kaoru.

- **Si Kao, cuídate mucho, también te quiero, esperaré a saber que te dijo Himura** – dijo Shishio.

- **Hai, Chao** – dijo Kaoru cortando la llamada.

OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

- **Ya entendí Shishio... no le diré a tu sobrina como conseguí sus teléfonos, tienes suerte que no la haya encontrado** – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa... tenía en sus manos la vida de su cuñado.

-** Confió en ti Himura... me debes que Kao asista a tu invitación** – dijo Shishio.

-** Lo tendré presente, gracias** – dijo Kenshin.

- **También dile a Yumi que no diga nada... se que esta allí contigo** – dijo Shishio.

- **Lo haré... es estos momentos esta durmiendo, en cuanto se despierte se lo hago saber** – dijo Kenshin bebiendo de su vaso con leche.

- **Ok, dile que la espero para cenar **– dijo Shishio.

- **Hai **– Kenshin caminaba hacia la cocina.

- **Hasta pronto** – dijo Shishio como despedida cortando la llamada.

Kenshin dejó en teléfono en la cómoda para encender el televisor y ver un programa musical, se encontraba feliz después de saber que el día de mañana podría pasar un tiempo con la jovencita que rondaba en sus pensamientos, se sentía inspirado tal vez escribiría unas cuantas notas para dar vida a una melodía.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Londres , Inglaterra, 11 de Febrero del 2005**

- **Tal vez sólo quiere pagarme el favor... recuerdo que me invitó un café, salí corriendo, ni me despedí** – decía Kaoru en voz alta sacando un pantalón de vestir negro de su vestidor y una camisa azul claro que hacia juego con sus ojos.

La joven tomó un baño para arreglarse y estar lista para su cita, miró su reloj estaba a tiempo 7:00pm... se maquillaría y después tomaría un taxi para llegar a su encuentro con el joven que rondaba en sus sueños desde el día que le había conocido.

- **Debes estar loco, si piensas ir vestido así a la cena** – dijo Yumi mirando reprobatoria a su hermano – **vete a cambiar**.

- **Me gusta vestir así** – dijo Kenshin mirando en el espejo, unos pantalones de manta beige se ajustaban a su cintura y una camisa del mismo color con bordados cafés.

-** En tu casa y cuando vas a la playa... quieras o no es una cita... y debes ir muy guapo, anda explota ese perfil que papá te heredo, no pongas en mal a la familia, sabía que tenía que venir**- dijo Yumi acercándose al closet y sacando de esté un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa azul, zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados, actuaba con alevosía y ventaja, tenía muy claro los gustos de Kaoru, su sobrina iría vestida con esos colores... así que su plan marchaba a la perfección, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son pareja... sonrió.

- **Esta bien...** – Kenshin obedeció a su hermana a regaña dientes – **no voy a dar un concierto, voy a una cena... se podría decir que de negocios** – dijo Kenshin.

- **Digas lo que digas esto es una cita, y no permitiré que en la primera arruines todo... los empresarios siempre visten de esta manera cuando van a cerrar un gran trato y de esto depende tu vida sentimental** – dijo su hermana saliendo de la habitación para que su hermano hiciera el cambio de prendas.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Londres, Inglaterra **_

_**... Restaurante IMPALACE ... **_

Estaba sentado había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada todo debía salir a la perfección, giró su rostro algo aburrido recorriendo el lugar con su mirada, poniendo un alto a su trayecto una vez que observaba a la sobrina de su hermana entrar al lugar, se puso de pie para saludarle y recibirle con una reverencia y un delicado beso en su mano.

- **Buenas noches Kaoru, un placer volver a verte** – dijo Kenshin sin despegar la vista de los ojos de la joven.

- **Buenas noches, lamento haberlo hecho esperar** – dijo Kaoru tomando asiento.

Los dos jóvenes parecían una linda pareja de novios que celebraban su aniversario, vestían de los mismos colores, con diferente tono en sus prendas superiores, el mesero tomó la orden y después se dio inició a una conversación esperada.

- **Debes preguntarte cúal es el misterio que rodea esta invitación** – dijo Kenshin bebiendo de su copa de vino.

- **Sí, desde que he escuchado el mensaje... no hago otra cosa que intentar descubrir que es lo que buscas proponerme** – dijo Kaoru mirándole curiosa.

- **No es nada complicado, mira el concierto que di hace unos días fue todo un éxito gracias a tu participación... todos han quedado encantados con nuestro numero juntos, yo me preguntaba si te gustaría abrir y cerrar los conciertos a mi lado en mi próxima gira en Francia**- dijo Kenshin sin quitar la vista de la joven.

- _**Eso era**..._ – dijo Kaoru desilusionada, su corazón esperaba escuchar otra cosa.

- **_¿perdón?_** – preguntó Kenshin sin entender las palabras de Kaoru.

- **_No nada_** – sonrió – **Pues sería un placer, me daría experiencia, no conozco Francia** – dijo Koru.

- **Perfecto, entonces hay que hacer un horario para vernos y empezar los ensayos** – dijo Kenshin como pretexto para pasar más tiempo con la joven.

- **¿Mi tío esta enterado de esto?**- preguntó Kaoru para averiguar si su tío tenía algo que ver en todo esto... si la había engañado no tendría mañana.

- **Aún no... aceptará... él estuvo muy satisfecho con el concierto pasado, creo que ha sido el mejor que he dado** – dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

-** Esta bien** – bebió de su refresco – ¿**Cuando da inició su gira?** – preguntó interesada Kaoru, era su oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el joven que le había cautivado el corazón.

- **La gira es en dos semanas, inicia el 22 de Febrero y termina para el 28 de febrero **– dijo Kenshin entusiasmado.

- **_No puedo..._** – Kaoru bajo su mirada clavándola en el líquido que contenía el vaso frente a ella – **son fechas de exámenes finales, no puedo perderlos, lo siento** – dijo levantando la vista encontrándose con la mirada desconcertada del joven.

- **¿Cómo, Existe algo que se pueda hacer** – dijo Kenshin desesperado.

- **No lo creo... así venga la reina, no me darán un permiso y no puedo darme el lujo de faltar a mis finales... dará otros conciertos... podrá invitarme a otros** – dijo Kaoru obsequiando una sonrisa fingida a Kenshin para disimular su tristeza.

-** Entiendo... claro que te llevaré conmigo a otros conciertos a mediados de marzo vuelo a Asia y a Italia para promocionar mi música** – dijo Kenshin ya más tranquilo.

-** ¿Entonces esto es el principio de una amistad?**- preguntó Kaoru feliz.

-** Así es Kaoru... ahora somos amigos... por cierto me debes una respuesta** – dijo Kenshin, recordando el incidente ocurrido cuando la conoció.

- **¿Una respuesta?**- preguntó curiosa la joven.

- **El día que nos presentamos, te hice una invitación para ir a tomar un café y saliste corriendo y no supe como interpretar tu partida** – dijo Kenshin sin mencionar lo del beso, no quería provocar la misma reacción.

Kaoru sonrió nerviosa... dando gracias al cielo a que el joven frente a ella no tocará el tema del beso... ya que no sabría que responder a ello.

- **Pues quise dejar una platica pendiente... así podrías tener pretexto para buscarme** – le guiño un ojo con coquetería – **y la respuesta es sí, me mata el capuchino con malvavisco encima** –dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

- **Entonces que te parece si vamos al cine este fin de semana y después te invitó ese delicioso capuchino que a los dos nos mata**- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa... había descubierto que aparte de la música también tenía debilidad por el capuchino.

- **Hecho** –sonrió Kaoru.

Disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro, platicando de todo un poco, que si la monarquía era parte de la cultura olvidaba de Gran Bretaña, que sí Bach era mejor que Mozart y la música como lenguaje de amor... terminaron riendo... recitando poemas... ambos amaban el arte... algo especial entre ellos empezaba a nacer de su ser... una sensación de calma por estar el uno cerca del otro, la tristeza de no poder estar juntos por un tiempo les había dado la pauta para otros encuentros... algo se daría con la nueva amistad de aquellos jóvenes que se miraban con calidez... de vez en cuando perdiéndose en la calidez de sus miradas... un besó de despedida en sus mejillas sellaron la promesa de los siguientes encuentros... la música les había unido... La música sería su fiel testigo.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Continuará

Hola chicas... lamento la demora... en realidad todo va de acuerdo a los capítulos de las otras historias de Nupcial, la historia de Megumi y Sanosuke tiene mucha historia intro antes de unir las historias y es por eso que se actualiza con lentitud las otras historias, el siguiente capítulo es uno antes de la unión con las otras tramas... así que ya viene la propuesta de matrimonio.

Espero que les guste... si me van a enviar tomatazos bien recibidos... o cualquier otra cosa ya saben a donde enviarlos...

Agradezco a: 

Lucy Oraki,Yumiki-sama, Lou-asuka,holly-dono, Arashi Shinomori,gabyhyatt,Kala , chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios,

prometo actualizar más seguido en estas vacaciones

Pd. Besos y Abrazos , Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo...

Les quiere Alis Chan...


End file.
